Skyglider
This is by Solar 17. Please don't edit without permission. Thank you! Coding by this girl. Thank you so much!! Appearance: "Dragons have called me pretty, others have taken no notice of me. I bet so many of them have looked at those popular dragonets and blushed, but does it really matter? I used to think it did. I really cared about it. But now? No." '' Skyglider, preferably "Sky" is a small teenager compared to her peers. A few of them are around a head taller than her, much to her dislike. She is long and graceful, but her coloring and general appearance is not too common, as she is a hybrid. Some dragons did call her naturally pretty, while others stared at her as though she were some alien creature from a different planet. A few times, Sky wished that she looked different, although she did look just fine. Her shape was generally more that of an IceWing; the size of her wings and how they fanned out, as well as the way her tail narrowed down. Unfortunately, Sky's tail did not have the menacing IceWing spikes, it was completely normal. She did not have the sharp icicle horns either. Her general coloring was a sort of faded purple color, which went beautifully with her deep violet eyes. Sky rarely changed/painted over her scales, as she admired the color and found it beautiful (although that was a bit self-indulgent). Personality: ''"Be yourself. It's what I always hear. At school, at home, wherever I am or whoever I'm with. They're always telling me to be myself. But what does it mean to be myself?" Sky is known to be quite intelligent and studious, as she has been spotted multiple times with her nose in a scroll or her claw dipped in ink, scribbling furiously on a page. However, when her friendship with one of her high school friends deepened, she became more rebellious, and the lies she told slid smoothly. This friendship did not influence her personality permanently, as she remained studious, but less of her time was spent on practical activities. Sky, although intelligent, is not at all brave and was startlingly insecure, though few would guess it. She cared greatly about what others thought of her, and changed her clothes and general appearance based off of what was considered "cool". Sky's friends used this insecurity to change her to be what they wanted. History: ''"My story is complicated. I'm not sure I can exactly tell you what really went on, because you wouldn't believe me. Even if you did ... I shouldn't tell you. It would put you in so much danger." '' Sky was hatched in a place not far from the Sky Kingdom, in a city where many dragons of all (well, most) tribes lived. The city was welcoming and fair when it came to tribe relations, and Sky's family often had those of all different tribes coming over to their place. Sky attended the High School of Pyrrhia, where she met multiple people, good and bad. Because of Sky's personality, she generally gravitated towards those who were studious and often had their snouts in scrolls. But others decided to "take her in". Those dragons were not necessarily dragons you would call 'nice', and they most certainly were not studious. But from watching her, those dragons new about Sky's insecurities. They generally urged her into becoming one of them, and, being Sky, she agreed and participated in activities that she would not most likely participate in otherwise. She stopped caring about her studies or the sport she played, and mainly focused on her new "friends". Sky was no longer herself anymore. She was someone that others had changed her to be, someone that didn't really know who she was, but didn't really care. But another dragon noticed her ways. He chose to take her in, but she never really knew why. Was it because of her own insecurities that could make him change her again? Or was it because she played soccer properly? Maybe it was the way her logical mind worked. But she never really understood the night that dragon took her in. He seated her down on the table and asked her something. Something that would change her life forever. That dragon asked her if she would like to participate in thievery, spying, and carrying out seemingly impossible heists. Why would he ask her such a question? Perhaps because he was sure she would say yes. Which she did, of course. Abilities: ''"I thought I was underpowered ... like Sunny. I thought I could have never succeeded in life or been able to defend myself. Was I wrong? Or have I been right all along?" '' Skyglider is a hybrid, although she wasn't born with very interesting powers, much to her disappointment. She was born with frostbreath, and that was about it. Given the fact that her wings were unmistakably IceWing, her flight was the same as any other tribe. However, she had shown a great deal of stamina and could fly for a longer period of time than most dragons. This ability was most likely inherited from her SkyWing mother. In addition to having stamina, Sky has played sports and raced others, and, much to her surprise, have beaten them despite her small size. Sky's mind, on the other hand, isn't the ''most ''intelligent of all, but she is very logical and practical when it comes to making decisions. Trivia: * Skyglider doesn't like reading as much as other dragons do, but she loves to write. * Sky's favorite color is sky blue, and she is left-taloned. * She does not glide in the sky as much as she would like to. Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:SkyWings Category:Dragonsonas Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Content (Solar 17)